


Into the Night

by I_Stood_in_Neither



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry, Aurors, Death Eaters, Depression, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post - Deathly Hallows, Triggers, rogue death eaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Stood_in_Neither/pseuds/I_Stood_in_Neither
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Draco Malfoy thought he would never see the light of day again, until Harry Potter comes forward to speak as his key witness. Now Draco must learn to cope with the horrors of the war. He's ready to let Harry in, but is Harry ready to let him in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trials of War

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Note:** So this is the first chapter of Into the Night. This does have violence and other such triggering things. Viewer Discretion is advised. Also thank you Sevfan for editing. It was a major help for my horrendous spelling. There will be sexual content later on. This fic is considered MA (Mature Adults). If you are under the age of 18 or you don’t like slash (gay relationships/sexual content) I advise you hit the back button. If you are ok with all of this then please join me in an adventure.
> 
> **Warnings: There will be gay male sexual interactions, descriptions of violence, and main characters will die (not Harry or Draco). Please be advised that this is a very Dark fic with descriptions of PTSD attacks as well as other things. Again, this is rated MA for a reason. Proceed with caution.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Draco watched as his father was led away. He closed his eyes, not daring to meet his father’s. By the time he saw those eyes again they would be empty and lifeless, a telling sign of the Dementor’s Kiss. He felt himself start to shake. Complete and utter fear bloomed in his body as his guards grabbed his arms and pushed him through the large ebony stone doors. They let go of him long enough for him to sit in the dark oak chair. The moment he sat, chains leaped up and wrapped around his arms and legs.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have been charged with the high crime of Dark Magic, using Unforgivable Curses, and murder. What say you?” Kingsley Shacklebolt’s voice boomed over the din of the Wizengamot’s room. Draco froze for a moment, eyes flicking around the room, trying to find a face he knew. His eyes landed on the door. Behind it stood his mother, still proud and strong, despite everything. It was then that he knew what he had to do, what he had to tell the court, for her sake, so that she might not face his father’s fate. They had to know the truth, even if it would cause him to spend an eternity locked away, at least she would be free.

“Guilty… I am guilty of those crimes. I did them knowingly without the Imperius Curse being placed on me,” Draco called out, hoping the council didn’t hear the waver in his voice. He continued, “I had very few choices, my mother’s and father’s lives were at stake. He… he threatened to kill them, to torture them and then make them torture me. He told me, if I did not complete my task to kill Professor Dumbledore, He would torture my family and that their dead faces would be the last thing I saw. I love my parents, and would die for them. My mother was innocent in all of this, she had no choice but to let the Dark Lord stay in our home, my life was on the line. I know it is not the same, but my mother’s love is like that of Pot-Harry Potter’s mother. She would do anything to protect me, anything.”

“He’s speaking the truth,” the oh-so-familiar voice rang out. He heard an accumulating hush fall over the room as the most famous man of the wizarding world walked towards the bench of the Wizengamot. The mess of black hair was the same, though seemed to be slightly tamed at the moment. He was more built than Draco remembered, and a bit taller, too. Then he began to speak, “Harry Potter, key witness to the cases of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black.”

“Mr. Potter, you’re a bit late,” Shacklebolt said, a subtle gentleness behind it that Draco became curious about.

“Sorry, funeral preparations. As I was saying Mr. Malfoy is speaking the truth, he and his family were under serious threats on their lives should Draco fail or defect. However he left something out: He saved my life and he lowered his wand when he could have easily killed professor Dumbledore.  
When I was taken to Malfoy Manor, Mr. Malfoy refused to identify me to his aunt Bellatrix. He saved my life that day. Now, onto his attempted murder charge, he was not the person who killed Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape was. Draco lowered his wand and seemed ready to accept the Headmaster’s help when the other Death Eaters came in and Professor Snape killed Dumbledore. As most of you I’m sure read the _Daily Prophet_ obituaries, most of you will know why Snape committed that act. Draco did commit those crimes, but how can you punish him for simply being on the wrong side and trying to figure out what was best for his family?” Harry finished, staring defiantly at the Wizengamot, as if daring them to defy him and his logic. Draco was personally stunned. Stunned that he actually had a witness to back up his story and then help him along, stunned that his key witness was Harry Potter, and stunned to realize he might actually stand a chance of not rotting for eternity in Azkaban.

Draco sat there and watched as Potter approached Auror Shacklebolt’s seat at the head of the Wizengamot. He murmured something to Shacklebolt. Draco saw Shacklebolt nod and say something back to Potter. Clearing his throat, the Head Auror called out, “Due to the circumstances Mr. Draco Malfoy was under during the duration of the second Wizarding War, he is to be put under probation with… what did you call it, Harry? Oh yes… A Probation Auror. Mr. Malfoy, once you are escorted from the hearing, you may pick up your wand and you will be transported from the Ministry by an Auror. Your Probation Auror will come to your house tomorrow promptly at 9 o’clock. Until that time, you are under house arrest at Malfoy Manor. Is all this clear? Your Auror will explain more in-depth tomorrow when he/she meets you. I suggest taking down some of your wards so that they might be able to enter the grounds.” With this being said, the Head Auror nodded to the guards waiting around the room. One walked over to Draco and tapped the chains on the chair. The chains slithered down the chair and released Draco’s wrists and ankles from their hold on him. The guards grabbed each of his arms and practically carried him out, his shock was so complete. Through the ebony doors they went again. It was seeing the sight of his mother still shackled that brought him back to reality.

“Mother, Mother, I'm free, Potter spoke for me. I think he plans to speak on your behalf as well, don’t be afraid, you're safe,” Draco called to his mother as he was led away. Narcissa looked up and watched her son be led away. Draco saw the tears in her eyes as she was brought into the courtroom through the ebony door, just like her son before her.


	2. The Aftermath of Leniency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author’s Note:** So here is chapter 2 of Into the Night. Half of this chapter will be from Draco’s point of view, and half from Harry’s. I will indicate when it switches from Draco’s point of view (his will be the view that starts out) to Harry’s. It will be marked with _Harry_ Thanks for reading and reviewing, knowing how to make this story better is what I crave, though not necessary to the story continuing.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Draco stood at the gate of his home. He looked behind him briefly, even though he knew the Ministry officials were long gone by now. He knew he should enter the grounds, but something was stopping him. Maybe it was the fact that the last time he had been in the ancient Malfoy Manor, he had seen people tortured, seen people die by a flash of green light. How could people expect him to go back? After everything, everything that he had seen and been through in this house, how could people honestly expect him to go back and not relive those months of utter fear, waiting for death to take him, filling his body and draining out his soul. He remembered the muggle invention of religion he had come across in one of the books he had been allowed in the holding cell at the Ministry. There was one, called Wicca which worshiped a Goddess and a God which were factions of a larger "God" which was simply known as the Deity.The God died each year and was reborn through the Goddess each winter at Yule. These supposed Gods were said to be magical, in the sense that Merlin was, maybe even more-so, they were also said to be truly pure and immortal. Yet how could the God die only to come back from death? And so, Draco had done research into and came across a very strange term, Horcrux. It was a very powerful, very dark magic that instilled a piece of the soul in an object by committing murder. Draco had dismissed this option after a while, as it still did not explain Potter’s revitalization or the God's rebirth either. For this "God" person was obviously pure like Potter. He remembered the Dark Lord searching through his home, trying to find a way to destroy Potter, trying to find out why Potter had lived all those years ago and why he had died in a sense. Potter had managed to kill Voldemort even when he was in possession of the Elder Wand.

Draco was brought out of his musings by the sound of someone walking up the path that led to the Manor gates from behind him. He whipped around and instinctively reached for his wand, only to remember he had lost it long ago. However, upon seeing the sight that was before him, a great smile replaced the snarl on his face. His Mother smiled at him, tears in her blue eyes. The Ministry official walking beside her pulled a long, thin object and handed it to her, before muttering something else, and disapperating back to where ever he was supposed to be. Draco ran to her, like a young child, and wrapped his arms around her, letting the tears stream down his face at the pure joy he felt in knowing that his Mother was alive and well, and that he would not be alone in his life at Malfoy Manor.

~~~OOO~~~OOO~~~~

_Harry_

Harry walked into Kingsley’s office after the trials and sat down in the large chair facing the mahogany desk. The room was sparsely furnished, just the desk, some leather chairs and bookshelves containing books and objects from Kingsley’s many adventures as an Auror. The door opened and Harry turned to see Kingsley walk in. Smiling, Harry stood and greeted the man who had become his close friend over the past few months. Once they were settled down again, Kingsley got straight to business.

“Potter, I have decided who the Probation Auror will be for Mr. Draco Malfoy. It’ll be you, Potter” Kingsley seemed quite pleased with himself at his decision. Harry couldn’t help but let his mouth drop open suddenly, millions of questions going through his head as Kingsley continued, “He will need someone to stay with him 24/7 and will also need to be reintroduced to not only the Wizarding World, but also the Muggle one. His wand will need to be checked at random to make sure he is not doing Dark Magic or anything that could be dangerous to him or others. You ok, Harry?” Kingsley’s use of his first name brought him out of his stupor of having to spend all day, every day, with Malfoy. But this was Kingsley, and it was really not a good idea to piss him off. Resigned to his fate, Harry sighed and nodded his agreement to do the assignment. Questions started popping in his head, so Harry started to ask one,

“How long will this go on?”

“Probably around twelve to twenty-four months, give or take a few,” Kingsley answered.

“Will this disrupt my Auror training?” Harry fired off only to have Kingsley answer promptly:

“No, this will complete your Auror training. After this is up, you can become a full-fledged Auror, though you’ll have to pass the exam that everyone else has to take. Think of it as an –what’s the muggle term- oh yes, independent study.”

Harry sat there, for a moment, contemplating his last question before finally letting it slip out, “Will I be at my flat or Malfoy Manor?”

“Malfoy Manor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Note:** Hey guys, thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review (seeing as they are extremely helpful to me) Hope you all enjoyed. Next up: Draco and Harry speak for the first time after the trial and we find out whose funeral Harry was making preparations for. Remember, this is 6 months after the war and we’ll even get to see a flashback of the incident that the funeral will be prepared for. See you soon lovelies…


	3. Till Death Do Us Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: This chapter contains graphic depictions of violence as well as depictions of panic attacks and swearing, please read with caution**
> 
> **Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters and worlds belong to J.K. Rowling and others. I make no profit off of this.**
> 
> **Author’s Note:** So this is the third chapter for Into the Night, which is over a year late (sorry :(( ). Draco and Harry will be able to talk for the first time after the trials. It will only be Harry’s point of view for this chapter and I will switch off between Draco’s point view and Harry’s for each change unless I deem something necessary enough to switch point of views. With that being said, let us all go Into the Night:

Harry sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He could feel the pain in the back of his head, screaming to be let out of the cage Harry had created for it. The clock ticked by, second after second. He looked up only to see that it was a little bit past midnight. Harry groaned before getting up and searching through a desk drawer on the other side of the bare room. A string of cuss words came out of his mouth when he picked up an empty potion bottle that read, “Sleep Draught.” Harry threw the bottle across the room, only to see it shatter on the opposite wall. Slowly, he stood up straight and grabbed his wand from the desk. He muttered a quick _Scourgify_ before collapsing back onto bed. He turned his head to the side to see the photograph on the bed side table. Smiling up at him, Ron and Hermione waved, their arms around each other. Harry turned away. Taking what appeared to be a lighter, he clicked it and the lights disappeared into it, leaving the room dark. Only then did he let the tears stream down his face, letting the grief wash over him. It seemed easier to grieve in the dark, easier to let the pain wash over him where he couldn't see the way his hands shook and where he could listen to the booming silence around him, with only the sobs, that once sounded so foreign and strange, comforted him. He let his memory wander to that beautiful day, that day where he became a different person and lost everything he loved.

_Sunlight glinted off the pavement as travelers bustled their way through Diagon Alley on a sunny afternoon. It had been about six months since the Second Wizarding War had ended and people had finally stopped shifting their eyes around in fear, afraid of a hex coming their way or the shattering of glass to alert of an attack. Most rogue Death Eaters had been captured and either awaited trial, or were deep in hiding._

_It was on this day that The Golden Trio could be found outside of a cafe. Harry sat there, under a glamour, making him to appear to have blonde hair and gray eyes. He looked over to see Ron giving him a reproachful glance._

_“What?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at him._

_“You look like a Malfoy,” Ron grumbled, giving him another reproachful look._

_“Ron, really, the ner-” Hermione started just as screams started down the street. Harry was up before she could finish, running down the street, despite Hermione screaming his name to come back. He turned to yell he would be fine when he saw it, two figures in billowing, black robes and death eater masks, two flashes of green light. Without even thinking, Harry’s wand was out._

_“_ AVADA KEDEVRA _” He screamed, a blast of green light so bright that it rivaled the sun hit the first figure, throwing him back ten feet, crashing him through a shop window. The other death eater turned and disapperated with a crack. Harry collapsed, the glamour long gone, people surrounding him as he gasped for air. Cameras flashed in his face as he stared at the sunny sky and screamed to the Gods._

They still hadn't caught the second death eater, not that Harry was surprised, obviously if the Aurors weren’t competent enough to catch them the first time around after six months, who knows how long it would take them to find one piece of scum. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack, only this time, the needle could burn the whole haystack to the ground. The attack had been well planned, distract people farther down the alley, while they attacked the Golden Trio. They hadn’t counted on Harry being under a glamour though, or him running off to save the day. He shouldn't have run off, they might have been still alive if he hadn’t. Molly had asked him to do Ron’s eulogy as well as Hermione’s. The fact that Hermione’s parents didn't know she was dead, or even that they had a daughter, made it so much worse.

Ginny had tried to fire call him several times, but he hadn’t answered. He couldn’t face her, couldn’t see her tear streaked face. It didn’t help that he had broken it off with her a couple days before hand, due to him not being able to be with her sexually. Ron and Hermione had been supportive, but Molly had been lost. How do you explain to a woman who was like a mother to you that you are more interested in her dragon taming son than her daughter?

Harry let thoughts like this calm him down and his last thought before he fell asleep was the fact that he would be seeing Malfoy for the next year and a half everyday, 24/7.

* * *

Harry stood outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. The last time he was here, snatchers had him, Ron and Hermione in captivity, Hermione had been tortured and had had the slur “mudblood” carved into her flesh. And now they were gone and Harry was facing this house of horrors on his own. 

Taking a deep breath, he tested the wards with his wand, finding that they let him through quite easily. Walking through them, he walked toward the gate, where a house elf was waiting for him to arrive.

“Tiddle is being here to escort the Mr. Harry Potter in to be seeing the Master of the house now,” The house elf squeaked out, before he turned and walked up the path. Harry followed, wand gripped loosely in his hand.

By the time they had arrived to the actual steps, Harry was sweating from the heat of the day and the heaviness of his robes. Casting a quick cooling charm on himself, he was able to breathe normally and not feel like he was dying. Tiddle turned back to him, and in a high-pitched voice said, “Tiddle will be getting the Master now, Mr. Harry Potter is to wait here and is not to be touching anything!” 

The last few words were in an even higher tone than before, and Harry looked over sheepishly and dropped his hand away from the rather expensive vase that had a peacock strutting around on it. With that, Tiddle disapperated with a crack to go find Malfoy, leaving Harry to observe the entrance hall. Marble pillars lined the hallway and bronze doors at the end of the hall led into some sort of room. The walls were lined with portraits of people in clothing ranging from the 1500s to recent years.A particularly snobbish woman that reminded him of Walburga Black sneered down at him. He raised an eyebrow at her before rolling his eyes, typical Malfoys.

Just as he was wondering if Malfoy was ever going to show up, the brass doors at the end of the hall opened and he strode out, an air of confidence surrounded him. But Harry knew better and saw straight through it. He could see the bag under Malfoy’s eyes, could see the haunted look in his eyes that betrayed him, the sickly pallor of his skin didn’t help either. The only way Harry could have known that Malfoy was a broken man was because of he himself saw that look everyday in the mirror. They had both lost so much in the war, it was no wonder they were mirror images of each other.

“Potter,” Malfoy said in a greeting, no malice in his voice, only a tired resignation to his fate.

“Malfoy,” Harry nodded back. Malfoy looked around Harry, eyebrows furrowed and lips a thin line.

“Where are your trunks, were you not informed that you would be staying here at the manor?” Malfoy seemed uneasy at mentioning that particular fact, shifting his weight back and forth from foot to foot.

“Oh, uhm, they’re in my pockets, I shrunk them, I figured that would be easier than carrying them or having the house elves carry them.”

“Alright,” Malfoy said slowly, drawing out the r. He seemed uncomfortable, his eyes shifting slightly, “If you’d like, you can give them to Wimpy, and he can take them to your quarters, I’m giving you the room across from mine, I figured that would be best, since you always did like knowing where I was twenty-four seven.” The half-hearted jibe made Harry give a half smile, which Malfoy returned, still seeming a bit unsure.

Harry slowly emptied his pockets and handed them to Wimpy, whose name made sense due to his rather wimpy stature, even compared to other house elves. He disappeared with a crack, leaving Malfoy and Harry staring awkwardly at each other.

“Mother and I are having brunch in the dining hall if you would like to join us. I think we’re having treacle tart and eggs benedict if you are interested in either of those things,” Malfoy said in a soft-spoken voice, before he turned around and headed for the brass doors again. Harry followed, slightly brightened by the idea of treacle tart, something he hadn’t had since he left Hogwarts.

By the time they reached the dining area, Harry was positive he would never find his way out of the Manor again. Malfoy must have taken the most difficult route possible, because Harry was sorely turned around. The dining room itself was beautiful, with light sparkling across the room from the gun hitting all the crystal and glass. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, dripping in what Harry could only assume to be diamonds. Three place settings were at the far end of the table, closest to the windows. The head of the table was not set, leading Harry to believe it was where the eldest Malfoy usually sat. Harry most have had a strange expression on his face, because Malfoy had an eyebrow raised, steel grey eyes searching his face, chilling Harry in a way he didn’t want to look at too closely. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Auror Potter,” Mrs. Malfoy called, her voice clear yet cold, like the diamonds shimmering above her head.

“There is no reason for formalities, Mrs. Malfoy, you saved my life. Please, call me Harry,” Harry said with a smile, praying he hadn’t just royally fucked up. After all, he would be living with the two of them for the next year and half. But Mrs. Malfoy gave him the most beautiful smile and nodded before saying, 

“Then please, call me Narcissa,” she said, “Won’t you sit down? The house elves set a place for you, we’re having treacle tart, Draco mentioned it was a favorite of yours.”

Harry glanced over at Malfoy, who was busy studying his cuticles ass pink creeped up his neck and stained his cheeks. _It’s a nice look on him,_ Harry thought idly before shaking himself of the thought. Really? Malfoy was _not_ attractive in any way, shape, or form whatsoever. Groaning at his thoughts, Harry took the offered seat next to Mrs. Mal— Narcissa and tucked in. He hoped things would be this easy throughout the year and a half he was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Note:** Hey all! Thanks for reading! Comments are love, it would be great to hear what everyone thinks! This story has turned into my baby, and has been in the process for almost two years now, and I’m only at chapter three (don’t kill me) For those of you coming from fanfiction, I apologize for the lateness of it and hope you all don’t hate me! I’m taking requests for one shot stories in the fandoms listed, femslash being my main focus currently. I write a lot of angst, but for you alls sake, I can try humor, _try_ being the key word. Anyways, thank you so much everyone!!!


End file.
